Kingdom Hearts: When World's Collide
by HRFPublicationsLimited
Summary: When a new threat of evil is threating the very exisitance of reality, it is up to Sora and the gang to save the day once again. However this time, things become much more complicated. With the rise of new threats, comes new challenges and facing off against new, dangerous enemies. Although, they have the support of new heroes who are forced into this battle also.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: When Worlds Collide**

 _ ***Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners and companies. This is an adopted story which I wrote many years ago, but now with updated references and story. Please enjoy!**_ __ _ *****_

Chapter 1: Time Waits for No Man!

Sora lay on the hot sandy beach of Destiny Island, looking up towards the clear blue sky, thinking of what to do on this perfect day.

" _Man, the sun is so warm and the sky is perfect today, what a great day to go on an amazing adventure"_ He thought, gazing up towards the heavens with such excitement. _"Or I just laze around and enjoy the relaxation",_ he chuckled to himself. Sora had just got back from saving the worlds from the heartless and nobodies once again, so in truth he did deserve a heroic day off. Unleashing a big yawn and with his eyes beginning to flicker, Sora began to fall asleep in the midday sun. The heat of the beach and the fatigue of our tired hero set in as he began to dream. However, as he began to fall asleep, he began to feel a weird sensation.

" _What the?" "Why can't I move?"_

Sora opened his eyes and everything had changed. The gorgeous blue sky with the roasting sun had vanished, and what he saw above him was pure horror. The skyline was completely blacked out and a rumble from the heavens could be felt and heard. Sora still could not move, but he did feel himself falling. " _Woah",_ Sora shouted as he began to fall into nothing but darkness. The ground had been swallowed by a hellish force which was forcing him in. _"No",_ he cried out as he began his freefall. The fall from paradise into damnation felt like eternity, Sora could only see darkness; no light was visible. Suddenly with a major thud, Sora had landed on something pretty hard. He was able to move his body again, but when he sat up he looked around and saw he was on a stain-glass platform. As he rose to his feet, his Keyblade summoned to his hand and Sora looked puzzled. _"Wait, I didn't summon you, why have you appeared?"_ Sora said looking at his keyblade. The keyblade is connected with Sora's heart, when danger is around it will be summoned to help the boy fight his way out of trouble. Nevertheless, the keyblade was playing around with Sora and his emotions, and it suddenly began to float away from Sora's grasp. _"Come back!"_ Sora cried out, trying to grab out to his weapon, as it drifted away from him like a ghost. Each effort Sora tried, he could not grip his keyblade; this was becoming a living nightmare. Sora chased his keyblade further into the darkness, wanting to know what the hell was happening.

The keyblade finally stopped moving, but when Sora caught up with it, he could still not grip it. _"Why?"_ he moaned.

" _It's simple really?"_ a voice echoed. " _You are not worthy of this power!"_

Sora looked freaked out, and turned all around him to hunt for that mysterious voice. _"Who are you, where are you?" Sora shouted out._

The mysterious voice, turned into a mysterious figure. Sora jumped backed in fright, and looked spooked. He had dealt with major creeps before, but the stranger in front of him scared him silly. _"What do you want with me?"_ Sora asked. " _Boy, you shall soon see, your time as a hero and keyblade warrior is almost at its end!"_ The stranger said in a malevolent manor. He was a slender built male, with blue skin and his costume resembled a clock. He also held a gigantic tuning folk which looked deadly, if used at full force. _"My name is Dr Nefarious Tropy, master of space and time, and with the power of my time traveling capabilities I wish to conquer your pathetic Kingdom Hearts and rule over the multiverses"._ N Tropy smiled evilly at Sora as he stood their defenceless without his weapon. _"You can't do this, I won't let you",_ Sora stated angrily. N Tropy again looked immorally towards our hero, and pointed his tuning folk towards him _. "Listen boy, this is a threat not a warning. If you dare challenge me, you are a damn fool!"_ Raising his tuning fork upwards, he crashed it down on the stain glass floor beneath them. _"Now, be gone with you!"_ He shouted, hitting the fork so hard on the glass it shattered. As the glass shattered, Sora fell again into the darkness below, as N Tropy floated above him laughing at the heroes fall. _"You shall soon see that we will rise above the current system, and rule this pathetic world and your existence!"_ Those words echoed around Sora as he plummeted downwards towards uncertainty, and possibly doom!

" _Sora… Sora, Wake up!"_ Said a familiar voice.

Sora opened his eyes, and was not falling through the darkness of uncertain doom, nor was he laid out on his world's pleasant beach. He was in fact crashed out on a sofa on his beloved and reliable gummy ship. " _What the hell?"_ Sora thought looking up towards his friend, Donald Duck.

" _Donald, what's going on?"_ asked Sora, rubbing his eyes.

" _You were having a bad dream, and we needed to wake you up before it got worse",_ stated Donald looking at his confused friend. _"I've left Goofy at the controls, so we'd better get back to the control room, or we might suffer from crashing!"_ he joked making his way to the exit. _"You coming?"_ Donald asked Sora, looking back at him. Sora sprung up from the comfy sofa, and looked at his friend. _"Of course, but I need a minute to get over that weird dream"_. Donald nodded and waddled out heading towards the cockpit. Sora still feeling puzzled, and he began to think. _"Who was that guy, why did he come to me?" "Was it a dream, or something worse to come?"_ He shook his head and began to walk to his friends, maybe they might have heard of this Nefarious Tropy?

Sora arrived into the cockpit, to see his two friends sitting at the control panels. Goofy turned around and smiled at Sora. _"Hey pal, hope you are ok?" "Donald told me you were having a bad dream, hope you feeling ready for our next adventure!"_ Goofy was very caring, and King Mickey's Captain of the Royal Knights. A powerful ally and wonderful friend to be around. _"Ah phewy, he will be ok, he is one of the Keyblade's chosen ones",_ Donald replied looking towards Sora. Donald was more hot headed and very stubborn, but a powerful magician of King Mickey's kingdom. Sora looked at his friends and grinded, they might not be the perfect group of heroes; but to him they were family. " _Guys, my dream was so weird, felt very real"._ But before Sora, could finish the ship rocked violently. They were under attack from a group of gummi ships, led by the heartless. _"Confound it",_ Donald cried out angrily, " _can't they get lost!"_ The team prepared for battle stations to take on this swarm, but before they could attack warning sirens hit the cockpit.

" _ **Warning, right wing severely damaged. Warning, right wing severely damaged!"**_ _"Oh, that's not good",_ worried Goofy strapping himself in ready for the dog fight. _"No kidding",_ replied Donald, _"What do we do now?"_ But before Sora could reply, they were hit again; this time it was serious. _**"WARNING, Critical damage!" "WARNING, CRITICAL DAMAGE!"**_ _"We are going to have to land this thing!"_ Ordered Sora, looking at Goofy at the controls. Goofy and Donald comically gulped as they had no other choice, prepare for crash landing. The ship went down and the heroes braced for a bumpy landing, they lost this battle but certainly weren't going to lose the war. Bouncing all over the place entering an orbit of a world below them, the team held on for dear life as they got closer to the ground. _"Prepare for impact!"_ Shouted Sora, as the gummi ship soon crashed landed on the world's surface. Hitting the ground violently breaking up the ship on impact happened so fast, everything was blurred and suddenly there was once again darkness as our heroes lost conciseness.

Sometime after the crash, Sora opened his eyes and very lucky to be unharmed. Donald with all his magic, created a force field for the cockpit through the power of wind. The team could have died due to the violence of breaking up but magic overcame science. Sora arose dazed but glad to be alive. He looked around and saw Goofy and Donald still out of it, but could see they were breathing. _"Oh no",_ Sora said rushing to his friends. Sora summoned his keyblade and rose into the sky, uttering the words _"heal"._ Sora's keyblade used the power of magic once more to heal his friends, and make sure they recovered quickly. The two sat up and both held their head, " _Wow that was a rough landing"_ , stated Goofy _. "I think I'm going to be sick_ ", said Donald very groggy. Sora sighed a huge sigh of relief, his friends were ok. The only problem was now that their ride was in bits, and they were stuck on this very eerie and disturbing world.

The world they crashed on looked dead. There was no life at all, and the sky and land looked lifeless. Sora felt very uneasy and the environment around him could be dangerous. _"Come on, we need to get moving, find shelter and come up with a plan"._ Donald and Goofy rose to their feet and agreed with Sora's orders. They all walked off from the wreckage looking for cover. They walked and walked through this supposedly deceased world, nothing but ruins and the smell of despair to accompany them. However, as they walked on they saw something in the distance. _"Look guys, I see a light",_ Sora explained. _"Are we dead?"_ Asked Donald. Sora and Goofy looked shocked at Donald's comment. They knew he was trying to joke around, but it wasn't the time for that. _"Sora isn't kidding, looks like someone is home in that building over there",_ Goofy put forward looking very relieved they weren't the only living things on this world. _"Come on, let's go and check it out",_ Sora suggested. The team walked on into the distance towards the glowing light. However, what they didn't know is that they weren't alone, the group were being watched from the shadows. _"Could it be?"_ thought the shadowy figure. _"Interesting!"_ The figure followed behind, sneaking their way towards the building also.

" _So, did you mess with the Sora's mind?"_

" _I certainly did!"_

" _Did he freak out?"_

" _I prefer the word intimidate, rather than freak out" "However, that boy is tough to crack. I hope I've perplexed him, it's not a challenge if he doesn't question himself and his mind"._

" _So good with words Doctor N Tropy, but with all your time and space jumping we need to get back on track with the experiments._

" _Yes Doctor, I agree. How are our guinea pigs coming along?"_

N Tropy sat around a large table looking towards his fellow scientist, who was gazing out into the deepest, darkest inch of space. They were on a space-station of some kind, discussing his space hopping adventures to scare Sora. The other scientist with his arms crossed behind his back, looking over the world below them. _"It's amazing, many years ago we were trying to take over our world with an army of animals. But now, we can achieve conquering the galaxies with darker forces, it makes me so emotional; we've come a long way." "I agree doctor, we are achieving great things, teaming up with other brilliant minds to squash our adversaries. But, what about the experiments?"_

" _Oh N Tropy, all in good time my friend. We must prepare for our guests before we discuss further plans."_ The other evil doctor turned to the seated N Tropy and looked at him with content. As he turned, his giant N on his forehead shone due to the reflection of that world's sun. He had yellow skin and dressed like a typical mad scientist; with a charming but terrifying grin. _"Were is the fun in telling you my plans now, if the others do not hear it aswell; that's cheating my dear N Tropy"._

" _Fair enough Cortex, I will wait. But remember,_ _ **time waits for no man!"**_ N Tropy said raising to his feet, and walking towards his counterpart. Dr Neo Cortex smiled, and looked up at his taller equal. _"But with you,_ _ **time can wait!"**_ Cortex began to let out a wicked laugh, a typical evil chuckle from your typical bad guy. **"I will get my revenge Crash Bandicoot, and I will soon get my vengeance on this universe!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: When Worlds Collide**

 _ ***Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners and companies. This is an adopted story which I wrote many years ago, but now with updated references and story. Please enjoy! ***_

 **Chapter 2: N Brio**

Sora, Donald and Goofy continued walking towards the light in the distance. As they walked through the deserted environment, they were being stalked by a shadowy figure.

They reached their destination and found that the light was coming from what could only be a castle. _"Hmm, I wonder who lives here."_ Goofy said puzzlingly, looking up at the tall structure. _"Well, gathering we have seen or heard no one on this world… probably no one, you big palooka",_ Donald said teasingly looking up at Goofy. Sora on the other hand stood frozen looking at the castle in front of them, he felt a weird feeling inside, something wasn't right. _"I feel like something isn't right here?"_ Donald and Goofy turned to their friend with interest. _"What do you mean, asked Donald?"_ Sora couldn't really explain it, but he felt that he had been here before. " _I feel like I've been here, but to my knowledge I've never been here"_. Donald and Goofy shrugged at Sora's comment. _"We have been on so many adventures, maybe it reminds you of places from our past."_ Explained Donald, making sure Sora was ok. Sora smiled and nodded, " _You're probably right"._ Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement and they began to walk to the main entrance. Sora followed behind but felt very uncomfortable entering this structure.

" _What do they want with that crazy, old dingbat anyways?"_ The shadowy figure thought _. "I need to get in and check this out"_. The figure again followed the three into the building, allowing themselves not to be caught out. **"** _ **If I'm seen, I'm going to be toast!"**_

The three made their way up the staircase of the tall castle, trying to find out where that light was coming from. " _If I can remember, the light came from the highest point of this castle"_ , Goofy clarified. " _Thanks for making that clear with us Goofy,"_ Sora said sarcastically. Donald had a little chuckle to himself, but Goofy completely ignored it. As they reached the top, they saw a sign next to the door. _"Lavatory, gosh that's some way to go for the bathroom",_ Again Goofy clarified. Sora looked at the sign, but once again Goofy's intellect let him down. _"It reads 'Laboratory', not Lavatory!"_ Sora laughed. Donald again chuckled at his friend expense, but Goofy also joined in with the amusements. _"Gosh, sorry guys it's so dark in here, I misread it_ ". After the gang shared a laugh, they entered the lab; and what they found within was very disturbing. The laboratory was empty, but the vibe coming from the place felt like many innocent lives were harmed here. " _This place gives me the creeps"_ , explained Donald feeling very cautious. Sora looked around, and saw cages to his left. They all had names of animals on them. _"Guys, I think we have stumbled upon an animal testing site"._ Donald and Goofy looked shocked, and very disturbed. _"What kind of person would do this?"_ Questioned Goofy, feeling very sad inside. Donald looked very angry, how could people get away with this? Sora read out some of the animals listed on the cages, _"Wombat", "Crocodile", "Dingo", "Tiger", "Duck"_ … Donald's heart sank when he heard the word Duck. _**"Oh nuts, why did it have to be a duck?"**_

As the three explored further, they could feel a presence within the lab. The three looked around and could feel something was close, and summoned their weapons. _"Looks like we have company",_ stated Sora summoning his trusty keyblade. As they searched their surroundings for that mysterious aura, a voice came from the shadows. _**"You have finally arrived, incredible!"**_

From the shadows, entered a short and weird looking man. He had rough skin, and two bolts coming from his neck. He laughed uncontrollably when he saw our heroes. _"You've reached my humble abode, but why are you here that's the question hmmm"._ Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked freaked out from the man's warped figure and personality. _"What do you mean we have finally arrived?" "Who are you, have you been spying on us?"_ Asked Sora angrily. He already had a weird experience earlier, he didn't want another. _"Fear not Sora, master of the keyblade I bring you no harm, well not these days. My days of fighting and being a force of evil are over, thanks to my old, stubborn and traitorous partner, Dr Neo Cortex."_ _"Oh his name, his name brings such anger to me!"_ The man became enraged by his former's name, he looked like he was ready to explode with anger. However, to calm down, he took a vile he held in his hand and drunk the substance inside. Instantly, he calmed down. _"Sorry, I had to calm down before I introduce myself to my famous guests_ ". Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't know whether to be afraid, confused or in hysterics from this comical character. _"So, what's your name?"_ Asked Goofy, trying to show some sort of composure. _**"Heavens I'm sorry, so rude of me.**_ _ **My name is Doctor Nitrous Brio**_ _ **, and I'm glad you have arrived here – I've got to get some things off my chest!"**_

The doctor took the three further into his laboratory, walking past machines and inventions the doctor has worked on from the past. " _Over there is my evolvo ray, oh oh, and there is my chemistry set…. Fascinating stuff"._ " _That's great Doc, but we have to know why you are so keen to meet us, and were you responsible for shooting down our ship?"_ Sora asked, a little baffled by the Doctor's sense of excitement. Once Sora asked the question, the Doctor became serious. His playful and somewhat animated nature changed. _"Sora, Donald, Goofy… this is hard to explain and you will think I am even more insane, but I know so much about the heartless and their origins – I feel you won't believe me"_. Sora and the gang looked bewildered by Brio's comments, and became very intrigued on what he had to say. " _So, what is there to know?"_ Donald asked impatiently. " _Yeah Doc, spill the beans"_ , Goofy added. Brio walked towards a large window, and looked out of it. He could see miles and miles of ocean. _"This place was home to mine and Cortex's experiments in the past, we tried to create the perfect army of brainwashed, enhanced super animals. We worked for years on building the perfect creations, some a success. Others not so much"._ Brio turned his head, and looked Sora dead in his eyes from a distance. _**"However, this all changed when**_ _ **Xehanort**_ _ **came to visit".**_

 **(Flashback)**

" _Oh Master Xehanort, you are too kind",_ smiled Cortex. _"It is true though, you are a genius Doctor",_ said Xehanort eagerly. The two men walked side by side, through the laboratory of Cortex and Brio's mad house. _"Tell me Cortex_ ", asked Xehanort looking down at the smaller man _, "Have you had any failures in the past?"_ Cortex's face began to show frustration by the comment. _"Well, there is a certain Bandicoot who keeps ruining my plans". "Oh I hate that Bandicoot, so much"_. _"He was supposed to lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination, but he failed in the Cortex Vortex before escaping!"_ Xehanort looked at Cortex and showed some compassion to his new ally's problem _. "Where is he now?"_ ….. Cortex stopped and signed, clutching his large head with pain _. "He is currently trying to penetrate this castle, but my henchmen shall put an end to him!" "Do you want me to intervene and stop him?"_ Xehanort asked, willing to help Cortex with his rodent problem. Cortex smiled, but again sighed. _"It's ok my dearest Xehanort, you are here for business, not an exterminator, my lackeys will deal with him"._

The two evil men sat down at a table, and began to discuss a very important assignment. _"Cortex, I am very impressed with your work and what you have done here." "I want you to help me with a project"_. Cortex's eye lit up with excitement. _"Of course, what can I help you with?"_

Xehanort summoned a small jar from the shadows, the jar contained something surely evil inside. _"Behold, pure concentrated darkness"_. Cortex looked thrilled with the substance inside, and wanted to learn more. " _Oh my lord, it looks pure evil – I like it!"_ _"Good, I'm glad you like it. This is a gift to you from me". "You see Cortex, Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channelled. I want you to take this darkness, and make sure you rule over your world with such power"._ Cortex took the jar and examined it more closely. _"Remember Cortex, when this world is engulfed by the darkness, we shall rule it together!"_ Cortex nodded and got down from his jar and shook the hand of Xehanort. _"Together, we shall destroy the light and stop pests just like Crash Bandicoot, together we shall be unstoppable"._

 **(Flashback ends)**

" _So let me get this straight",_ Asked Sora furiously. _**"You worked with Xehanort to create darker creatures,**_ _**and didn't think about the consequences of something you surely couldn't control**_ **".** Sora was ready to hurt N Brio, for working with their enemy and someone who wants to engulf Kingdom Hearts into Darkness. " _We have travelled worlds to stop him, but if he has travelled this far to other planets, who else has he contacted with plans of darkness and destruction?_ " _"Sora, I never got the chance to work with the substance, as soon as Xeonhart left the lab; Crash had infiltrated us. This building went up in flames under Cortex's wrath and the dark ooze went missing"._ _"I had to rebuild this old castle from the ruins to start again, and make sure Cortex's future experiments would never see the light of day"._ Brio's words seemed genuine to the heroes, and Sora calmed down. His keyblade disappeared and Sora walked up to Brio, gazing through the window. _"The ooze is still out there somewhere, and I'm not even sure if Cortex has it or not?"_

Donald and Goofy walked to the window also, and joined in on viewing the calm sea on such a disserted world. _"This world once thrived with life, but due to Cortex's rage and time-paradoxes, this world seeks to collapse. I call this this old wumpa islands, which was once home to Crash, Cortex, and myself." …_ " _So, Where is the new world now?"_ Donald asked. Brio turned to Donald, and pointed to the wall. The wall was filled with astronomy notes, and scientific mumbo jumbo. _"The new wumpa islands is not far from here, maybe one or two planets over". "It was created thanks to some timey-wimey stuff and voodoo magic from a with-doctor called Aku-Aku many years ago._ " _"Sounds like a giant plot hole", laughed Sora. "Sounds like a load of hoopla to me Doc"_ , said Goofy unconvinced. Brio smiled reluctantly, _"Trust me, it does sound weird but these things can happen. For instance, I know about Destiny Island Sora, tell me something… things must have changed when it was sucked into darkness?"_ Sora thought long and hard, but couldn't think of many changes. "I can't think of anything specific changing, but perhaps there could be something I've missed?" Brio nodded, _"Maybe you are right, but maybe you are wrong. Life's many mysteries."_ _"But Sora, something big is happening in our universe, and you need to make sure to stop whatever is happening to it"._ Sora looked confused but knew Brio's waffling would make sense sooner or later.

" _Where is Cortex, I am starting to get bored with this waiting!" Said Bowser, as the giant koopa reptile becoming frustrated._

" _I agree with Bowser, where is he?" Asked Doctor Eggman, stroking his large moustache eager to hear the news of Cortex._

" _He will be back soon, he had to take care of some business"_ , answered N Tropy. " _Be patient, I have to hear this news also, and trust me he has been tight lipped"._

" _He hasn't told you?"_ Questioned Loki, the God of Mischief and step brother of Thor, God of Thunder. _"Aren't you his bitch?"_ Loki chuckled, which lead the other villains to laugh.

" _Very funny, tell me Loki… how is it ruling Asgard?"_ N Tropy snapped back

" _At least I have a chance of ruling an empire, rather than being mistaken for a knock off Steven Strange!"_ Loki responded.

The two villains looked like they were ready to blow, when Cortex entered the room.

" _Oh there was a piece of lettuce in the urinal… who eats a sandwich going to the bathroom?"_ Cortex said in disgust.

" _I would",_ laughed Wario. " _We know you would, you disgusting little man",_ instantly replied Loki.

Wario glared at Loki, and blushed. " _Thank you for the compliment, waaahahah!"_

Cortex stood in front of his table of evil and began to speak about his much eager plans for domination. _"Friends, I have a plan to end all plans. With my master idea, we can crush our foes and become rulers over the worlds… or realms in Loki's case_ ". " _Tell me doctor_ , asked Eggman… _"What are these plans of yours?"_ Cortex's face lit up and he presented his idea, through holograms. _"You see it's very simple, may years ago I received a gift from an old partner of mine. His gift was concentrated darkness which has not been seen over this side of the universe"._ Cortex presented the jar of darkness in front of his villainous clan. Bowser picked up the jar and looked inside _. "Looks interesting, but tell me… what will it do?_ " Cortex began to explain. " _Well, my dear friends this vile substance can help create the perfect army to face our enemies, and begin our plans to crush the entire galaxy."_

The evil geniuses looked very interested in Cortex's idea, and they soon knew what he was thinking. _"So, we take this substance and create our own army of super creatures to destroy and conquer?"_ Loki asked. _"Exactly",_ Cortex replied. _"Master Xehanort has given us the power to control these dark creatures, and create our own hybrids to crush our competition."_ The evil in the room began to cheer in glee, soon their enemies would feel the wrath of their power. _"Excellent, soon Sonic will be nothing but ash!"_ _"Mario will be destroyed"._ _"The Avengers will be no more"._ " _Wahhh, Ima gonna wina_!" _"And I can rule over all time and space, no one can stop us!"_

Before Cortex could finish delivering more of his speech, there was an incoming call. _"Gentlemen, it seems we have a call from one of my many henchmen"._ Cortex answered the call, and the underling of Cortex popped up on the hologram. _"Yes, Dingodile… what is it?"_ Dingodile's face appeared on the hologram and gave some interesting news. _"Sorry for calling you boss, but I've spotted the keyblade warrior and his mates, going into your old castle on the 'old wumpa islands_ '. _They have got talking to the old coot, and looks like your plans might not be so secret after all"_. Cortex stroked his goatee, and thought long and hard about this problem. _"That shouldn't be a problem, Brio has no idea about the location of the ooze. But this is a problem if that Sora is coming for us"…. "What should I do boss?"_ Asked Dingodile. _"Get off that planet, and hit him where it hurts. Got to Destiny Islands, and cause as much chaos as you can"_. Dingodile smirked at the idea, " _ **get out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!"**_ " _ **Oh and if you can, please bring the princess to me… I have something planned for her!"**_ Cortex ended the message and looked at his evil brethren. _"Friends, tonight we celebrate like it's the late 1990s. A time which was good to me, and once the princess is captured… we can begin our evil plotting"._ Cortex began to chuckle with such evilness, the other villain's began to join in. Their plan was soon to be in full swing, and the start of darkness would begin.

" _Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Please be careful out there, Cortex will have a lot of tricks up his sleeve"_ N Brio warned _. "He has made new allies, each one more destructive and crazy at the last."_ Sora smiled _, "Do not worry Doc, we have faced mad titans before – we have this covered"._

" _So, how do we get of this planet?_ " Donald asked worriedly. _"Yeah, we need to get going to start our journey, but with no ship we are stuck",_ Goofy replied. N Brio smiled and pointed to a massive pad on the floor. _"Boys, hop on the pad. I can teleport you out of here and back to somewhere safer"._ Sora and the gang smiled and walked onto the pad. But, before Sora could join his friends on the warp pad, Brio stopped him. _"Sora, take this with you"._ Brio handed over a small box, and Sora looked at it puzzled. " _ **This is one of the most powerful entities within the universe, look after it and for the love of god, and do not open it until you get it to Leon"**_. Sora was still confused, heck he didn't know how Brio knew Leon; but obliged to the Doctor's orders. Sora walked over to the pad, and all three stood there ready to go. "I can send you to Transverse Town, there you can meet with your other friends". Sora nodded, and in the blink of an eye Brio hit the switch and they teleported away from the castle, and old Wumpa Islands. _**"Good luck Sora, you are going to need it!"**_

" _ **Where am I? Is anyone out there?"**_

" _ **Nothing but darkness, a familiar place but nothing like this?" "I feel used and creeped out by this type of darkness". "Who am I, what is my purpose?" "I have past flash backs, but I don't connect to them, just like photo's but no memories to them". Who am I, why am I here?"**_

" _ **Brain waves are becoming much more rapid, we need to calm him down". "Quickly, add the sedative before he wakes". "We cannot risk another failed experiment…. Cortex will kill us".**_

" _ **He is calming down, is it time to add the secret ingredient?" "Yes, add the ooze to the experiment, and let the darkness cloning begin".**_


End file.
